Overleg:Libertas
Overleg:Wikiland/Archief Wat hebben we nog nodig * vlag (wil ik wel es doen) * wapenschild (wil ik wel es doen) * kaart (wil ik wel es doen)¨ * bijhorend: ** oppervlakte, inwoners etc. * en wat nog allemaal? :: 1 mei 2007 20:22 (UTC) Munteenheid (euro of niet), volkslied (oei oei) 1 mei 2007 20:26 (UTC) :::Nice, very nice. Maar ik denk nu even dat adj. Libertaas, mss beter Libertaa'n'''s? Ruben Geleyns 2 mei 2007 11:07 (UTC) ::::Welja, ik vind hem ook niet goed klinken, maar hij was gebaseerd op jouw Libertaase Raad ofzoiets. Dusja. Maar laten we er idd Libertaans van maken. 2 mei 2007 14:33 (UTC) Verder: munteenheid? euh... volkslied, kunnen we nog wel es doen. Momenteel ben ik aan een vlag aan het denken/werken. 2 mei 2007 14:33 (UTC) :::::Munt: De Liber. Wapenschild: Heb ik ergens vermeld bij bestuur... Volkslied: Wedstrijd organiseren. (Prijs: Opname in de adel?) 2 mei 2007 16:10 (UTC) ::::::Adjectief: zie taal. Munt: "Liber" vind ik niet zo mooi. Volkslied zou ik mee wachten. Ik ga eventjes enkele code-achtige dingen oplossen: zoals ".be", ISO-codes, enz... 2 mei 2007 16:22 (UTC) :::::::Liber is voor mij ok, al kan het mss origineler. Volkslied, we hebben nog tijd en een wedstrijd lijkt me goed ja. 2 mei 2007 17:31 (UTC) ::::::::We kunnen natuurlijk bij de EU toetreden en dan de euro gebruiken. ;-) Maar Liber lijkt me voorlopig goed genoeg. 2 mei 2007 17:35 (UTC) :::::::::Niet bij de EU, maar we staan wel de euro toe, naast onze ... (geen ''Liber). Misschien weer eens afkijken bij de Romeinen? 2 mei 2007 17:42 (UTC) ::::::::::Assen, denarii, auriblabla... 2 mei 2007 17:44 (UTC) :En de etnische groepen? Bucurestean 6 mei 2007 13:03 (UTC) ::Moeten we dit artikel niet gewoon uitbreiden, waar is bijvoorbeeld de geschiedenis? cultuur of geografie, bevolking enzovoort?? Bucurestean 6 mei 2007 14:36 (UTC) :::Inderdaad, maar de naam is er nog maar enkele dagen en deze website is er nog maar ongeveer 2 maanden. Er is inderdaad nog heel veel te doen, maar alles op z'n tijd he! 6 mei 2007 17:44 (UTC) :::::::::De Liberta? ;). Florin, Guarani, Independents, Kip, Independenta, La moneda, Indipendeza (uit het Maltees), Monero,... enzovoort... ::::::::::De kaart kan, geloof ik, al gemaakt worden (Wikistad + CL), de munt (een stemming houden), volkslied (een wedstrijd houden), vlag (ook een stemming (met afbeeldingen)), idem de vlag,... 13 mei 2007 07:22 (UTC) :De kaart ga ik wel maken. 195.240.93.153 13 mei 2007 12:23 (UTC) :(Oeps, vergeten in te loggen, Bucurestean) ::Als je een tijdelijke wilt maken is dat goed , en iedrn vergeet wel es aan te melden he :D 13 mei 2007 12:35 (UTC) Sport Kan er een stukje over sport op? Verder al een naam voor de berg? 29 mei 2007 14:27 (UTC) :nog geen naam voor de berg - tuurlijk kan er een stukje over sport op. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 14:30 (UTC) Nationale feestdag Waarom is 17 januari de nationale feestdag? Wat is er dan speciaal? 1 jun 2007 19:35 (UTC) :Msgien eens door de Libertaanse geschiedenis bladeren? Alexandru eq. 1 jun 2007 19:36 (UTC) ::''17 januari 1616 staat nu bekend als de dag waarop Libertas onafhankelijk werd.Alexandru eq. 1 jun 2007 19:38 (UTC) :::(na bwc) Geschiedenis_van_Libertas#Libertaanse_Onafhankelijkheidsoorlog: ''17 januari 1616 staat nu bekend als de dag waarop Libertas onafhankelijk werd. En wat gebeurt er dan met 24 maart (de dag waarop deze site werd gemaakt)? 1 jun 2007 19:40 (UTC) ::::Ok, verander t dan maar n 24 maart, denk ik. das idd beter. Alexandru eq. 1 jun 2007 19:41 (UTC) :::::Ok 1 jun 2007 19:49 (UTC) ::::::Ja, ik had ook aan 24 maart gedacht. 'k Zou trouwens graag eens een lijstje maken met onze officieële feestdagen. Mss iets voor in Forum:Bestuur en -Stemlokaal. 2 jun 2007 19:11 (UTC) Geografie Waar ligt Libertas nu eigenlijk? Ik krijg het idee dat het in de middelandse zee ligt of bij de canarise eilanden/azoren? klopt dit? Moriad 3 jun 2007 10:30 (UTC) :Alleszins in de Atlantische Oceaan. Meer is (nog) niet bepaald 3 jun 2007 10:30 (UTC) ::Ik zou 'em idd in de buurt van de Azoren leggen. Iets hoger mss. 3 jun 2007 11:13 (UTC) Uitspraak Is het Libertas of Libertas? De tweede klinkt veel mooier. Alexandru eq. 8 jun 2007 14:14 (UTC) :Goeie vraag! Geen idee. 8 jun 2007 18:35 (UTC) ::Ik zeg altijd Libertas 8 jun 2007 18:41 (UTC) :::Ik meestal Libertas. 8 jun 2007 18:43 (UTC) ::::Ik vind Libertas het allermooiste klinken, klinkt zo Roemeens :p. Alexandru eq. 8 jun 2007 19:23 (UTC) :::::Anders zijn gewoon alledrie de uitspraken correct, leuk om op Libertaans te zetten, of Libertas#Naam. Alexandru eq. 8 jun 2007 19:28 (UTC) ::::::Ja klinkt idd best. Zet maar op die pagina, idd leuk weetje :D 8 jun 2007 19:29 (UTC) Link HT Mooie move Robin! 9 jun 2007 11:47 (UTC) :Kweet het :-) 9 jun 2007 11:49 (UTC) Euro kzie dat jullie een andere munt willen invoeren. kvind dat helemaal geen goed idee. als hierover gestemd wordt, dan stem ik tegen ! Perle 28 jun 2007 11:38 (UTC) :Een nieuwe munt zou een goed idee kunnen zijn maar om mijn voor stem te krijgen moet hij heel erg goed uitgewerkt worden. De euro is trouwens ook een beetje vreemd omdat de eilanden niet in europa liggen... --Moriad 28 jun 2007 13:25 (UTC) ::Idd. Ik heb ook gehoord dat, omdat het V.K. niet meedoet aan de euro, de pond het veel beter doet. En zoals Moriad al zei liggen wij niet in Europa, maar ergens in de Atlantische Oceaan. 28 jun 2007 15:37 (UTC)